


Who wore it best?

by Siakb



Series: Swan Queen Drabble (Prompts) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Prompt is: Couples Costumes. Not set in any particular time frame, and they are already dating. Emma and Regina decide to dress the part for Halloween and have some fun.





	Who wore it best?

Emma knew from the get go this would be an evil idea, truly, but still she couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s fabulous suggestion for a couples costume this Halloween. They had spent an hour together getting ready and Regina had even used some magic for a little boost in their costume quality. Emma finished up before Regina so sat back on their bed to watch the once graceful and eloquent queen fumble around the bedroom looking frazzled as she hurried to get ready. It probably didn’t help that Regina had already had a few glasses of wine before hand, Emma chuckled when she saw Regina struggling with the last pieces of clothing “Come here babe, let me fix it”. Muttering under her breathe about doing it herself Regina relented and let Emma help, if they weren’t already going to be late Regina might have considered sticking around a little longer to admire Emma in her costume. 

 

Ten minutes later as well as some promising kisses for later fun, the pair started to walk over to the Halloween party, hands entwined the couple made their way down the street pointing out some of the local children's costumes. Emma sighed sadly, she’d wanted to take Henry trick or treating but of course he was “too old for that now” what made it worse was that even her little brother Neal was still too small to go out trick or treating. Hearing her girlfriend sigh made Regina shot her a worried look “What’s wrong dear?” she asked bringing them to a halt, Emma rubbed at her neck blushing “this is going to be a little embarrassing and silly but I’ve never been trick or treating before so I’m kinda bummed that I couldn’t go with Henry or Neal this year”. Regina smiled at her idiot and how adorable she could be even though the mention of never going trick or treating reminded Regina she had a hand in why. Chasing away that thought Regina’s smile turned into a smirk as she came up with a plan “Well, we can fix that” in an instant Regina had cast a spell over the two of them.

 

Emma blinked in confusion as the girl holding her hand appeared to be a preteen version of her girlfriend, but not only that she was taller than her! “Gina what did you do?” Emma asked concerned. “You said you never went trick or treating and we still have loads of time before the party ends so I thought we could do some” Regina winked at her before dragging her to the nearest house with lights on and pumpkins out front. When using the glamour spell to make them both look like younger versions of themselves, Regina had also been kind enough to poof them candy bags to match their outfits. Letting her sense of fun take over Emma cast away her worry and eagerly knocked on the door, when the person inside opened Emma smiled widely as in unison she and Regina chanted “Trick or Treat!”. It was Emma’s turn to take Regina by the hand and tug her along, they ran happily from house to house laughing and collecting sweets for close to half an hour.

 

Regina dissipated their glamour spell as they got closer to the party, the couple arm in arm still giggling to each other about their little hijinks. They soon came to a stop as they looked in wonder at the decorations Katherine had put up, “Wait Regina is that really a…?” Emma said worry marring her face. “It is but don’t worry it’s encased in a spell so it won’t cause us any problems, I promise” Regina reassured her “Now, how about we make a proper entrance?” she smiled wickedly. The door to Katherine’s house flung itself open and blue smoke started to pour in coating two figures entering together, as it slowly evaporated all the nearby guests cheered, laughed and applauded their costumes. Katherine came wandering out the kitchen to see what was going on, her eyes going wide and filling with delight as she saw their outfits “Oh my god, those are amazing” she said slowly circling them a little. Grabbing Regina’s hand Katherine tugged her in tow leading them out into her back yard where a gazebo was set up as well as a fire pit with chairs around it at the other side. “I can’t wait to see the look on their faces, how the hell did you get the details so accurate?” Katherine asked quickly glancing around “Gina used a little bit of magic for that” Emma winked. 

 

Huffing since she couldn’t see who she was looking for Katherine told them “right you guys stay here, help yourselves to food and drink. I’m going to find the others”. Smiling after her Regina started towards the bar as Emma hit the buffet, they met back up a few moments later exchanging a plate and drink when Katherine came back pointing to some people facing away from them. Sharing a look the couple placed their things on a nearby table before getting into position, Katherine clinked her glass getting everyone’s attention “Ladies and gentlemen! The guests of honour have arrived” she announced grandly. Everyone turned to look as Regina and Emma stood a good distance apart, dramatically reaching towards each with Emma on one knee and hand on heart. Together they called out to one another “I will always find you!” this was met with laughter from the crowd and a spit take as Charming turned around to see his daughter and her girlfriend in outfits that he and Snow had once worn back in the enchanted forest. Snow on the opposite hand had gone wide eyed before breaking down into hysterical laughter and clapping with the other party goers. Coming together Emma and Regina bowed holding hands, smiling at everyone, they turned to each other and shared a chaste kiss.

 

When collecting their forgotten food and drink the Charmings approached them, they shared a quick silent conversation about how the couple had taken their outfit choice but upon seeing the wide smile on snow’s face decided it had gone well. “Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Snow asked as soon as she could, pulling Emma into a hug then Regina, “well it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise then” Regina chuckled. “The detail is amazing” Charming asked in awe at the women's handiwork “Well we had a little help using some magic” Emma replied winking at Regina. A gangly teenager seemed to appear out of nowhere giddily smiling as he spotted his mothers “ha ha, that was great! I got everything on video”. Henry came over to them all holding out his phone to show them “look at gramps! He spat his drink everywhere” he laughed earning a slightly hurt look from Charming “hey, I was surprised ok?”. Charming squared up to Emma before taking a dramatic position and urging her to do the same “What do you think Henry? Who wore it best?” the pair posed as Henry snapped a photo. “Ma does of course” Henry smirked pulling tongues at his granddad “I agree, I think both Emma and Regina wore it better” Snow piped in.

 

After some more photos Henry rushed off to go meet up with Violet, the Charmings went to go mingle with some old friends leaving Emma and Regina alone by the fire pit. They had snuggled up cosily by the fire with Regina resting her head in the crook of Emma’s shoulder as she toasted some marshmallows. Emma hummed happily as she shoved a marshmallow in her mouth “You know what, this has been my best Halloween ever” she said with her mouth full. Regina sighed happily “yes this has, and next year we’ll make it even better” she leant back slightly to kiss Emma’s cheek before nuzzling back into her previous spot. “I don’t know how we're gonna be this years outfit though, I can’t believe you convinced me to dress like my parents” Emma laughed shaking her head. “Although you definitely are the fairest of them all, so it suits you” Emma smiled kissing the top of Regina’s head, slouching back so the two could be more comfortable. “What should we dress as next year?” Regina asked eyes watching the flames intently, Emma hummed in thought before cracking a shit eating grin that her girlfriend couldn’t see “I have an idea but you are probably gonna hate it” she laughed.


End file.
